Warped
by yukaraii
Summary: She accepted her death, but she never accepted the fact that she was reborned into an alternate universe and thrown in the body of a child named Kanekawa Sachiko.
**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

On Friday, May 27, 12:58 PM, I died.

Seven hours before my death, at 5:45 PM, I finished with club activities and departed from Sacred Academy, thinking about nothing but the upcoming weekend. It was near summer, so it was still bright outside even at six in the afternoon. I decided to enjoy the last bit of sunshine by taking a stroll along the beach before making my way back home.

Not even five minutes later after I left school, a van pulled up next to the sidewalk.

I did not pay any attention to it.

Four men dressed in black came out of the vehicle and dragged me into the van. I struggled against their grip to escape, but I was unsuccessful.

They tied me up and shoved me into a bag made of coarse material. It was unbelievably tight and suffocating.

Three hours later, I was released, but I soon found myself strapped against a chair.

I was left in a room with nothing but the chair I was tied against and a clock ticking on the wall across from me.

The time was 8:52 PM.

I blanked in and out of consciousness as the time slowly ticked away.

At 12:56 PM, the door opened and two figure stepped in.

"Boss," the man standing behind the other said, "We got the money. We have no use for the girl anymore."

The other man nodded and gestured toward me with one hand.

I lifted my head higher and stared into a single gun barrel.

And then there was no more.

oOo

Kanekawa Sachiko was born on August 14. Her mother was Kanekawa Hina. Her father's identity was unknown.

oOo

Sachiko attempted to lift herself up to a standing position. Her two year old body was unaccustomed to the aspect of standing and walking, but that didn't stop her from straightening her knees and bobbling over to her mother.

"Chiko-chan, two more steps!" Hina cheered and clapped her hands as her daughter tumbled toward her. Sachiko glared grumbly at the hands before switching directions and hobbling away from the woman. "Eh? Chika-chan!"

Two years. It had been two years since her death and her rebirth. Even if her body was that of a toddler, she wasn't about to act like a child to humor the woman. She did not know why she was given another chance at life, but she wasn't going to waste her time entertain her 'mother'. There were more important things to do, including finding out where she was. And she didn't mean where she was on the map. She knew that she was borned in Japan, but she also knew that this wasn't the same universe as her previous life.

Everything looked cartoonish to her.

It was difficult to see the difference at first, but if Sachiko was to concentrated around the edges of the items in the room, she could see that the outline of the item was black as if someone used an inking pen to trace over it.

Sachiko stopped at her mother's desk and stared at the laptop sitting innocently on it. She moved unsteadily back to her mother and tugged on the hem of her dress.

"Mom, I want you to put me on that chair," Sachiko demanded. While her voice was childish, her tone was commanding. Hina happily complied to her daughter, not questioning how her daughter was able to compose an entire sentence without stumbling over her words like the other children. Sachiko made herself comfortable on the soft plush of the chair and leaned forward to preen at the laptop. She can finally do some research. But first, "Mom, I will be fine on my own. Thank you."

The woman giggled at her before twittering off to prepare lunch.

 _Adults,_ Sachiko thought with disdain before turning back to the electronic. Everything on the screen was in Japanese and she had to mess around with the keyboard to turn the words into English. Once she was able to understand the language and access the web, she searched for a world map. If the map was entirely different from the one she used to know, then she would be able to confirm that she was in another universe.

Sachiko enlarged one of the images that popped up. She scrunched her nose when she realized that the geography of this universe was identical to her previous world's. Then she searched for well known people on the web. Even if the geography was the same, the two world couldn't possibly have the same people.

And Sachiko was not disappointed this time. While some historical figures came up, none of the music artists she searched for existed. There was no Taylor Swift, Beyonce, or Miley Cyrus. Out of curiosity, she went to look for animes shows she watched in her previous lifetime, and some cartoon shows popped up when she hit enter, but there weren't any she recognize.

Heaving a sigh, Sachiko slumped back into the chair. That didn't tell her anything useful. The world she was reincarnated in was almost an exact parallel of the world she died in, but at least she knew that she wasn't delusional in suspecting that this wasn't the same universe as the one she came from.

Giving up in searching for information, Sachiko decided to look for community sites such as Facebook and Tumblr before realizing that this world doesn't have such website nor do she have anyone she knew to talk to. So, instead she made an account on a game website to access their free game. The game was rather violent, she noted as she blew up another game character by leading him to a land mine.

In the middle of the game, where her objective was to kill a mafia boss, a link popped out on the bottom of the screen. It read, **A Message Is Sent To You!**

Her curiosity got the best of her and she clicked on the words. Immediately, a chat box appeared.

 **Senrun: Hiya! How you do you?**

Sachiko stared at the screen and contemplated whether she should answer before replying.

 **KaneChi: Good. Is there something you need?**

 **Senrun: I want to welcome you to this site, newbie! And recommend you to join our community!**

 **KaneChi: Community?**

 **Senrun: Yes, a community. It's basically a group of players formed together. We help each other pass the stages of this game! There are many benefits for joining.**

 **KaneChi: How nice. But shouldn't you be trying to recruit players with higher levels than me?**

Sachiko glanced at her rank.

 **KaneChi: I am only at level five.**

 **Senrun: Ahaha. Almost all the players in this game already belong to a community. We are trying to aim for players new to the game. Are you interested in joining?**

 **KaneChi: Depends. What's in there for me?**

 **Senrun: Well, you will get a daily reward each day and assistance from older members. You can also access more areas on the game map. Oh! And you get a higher chance of beating other communities and looting them!**

 **KaneChi: … You seem awfully happy at robbing other communities.**

 **Senrun: Haha. That's the best part of the game. And I think you agree with me, after all, you are the one that basically annihilated the entire Mercer Clan. Well, they are a new clan, but say, did you know, those clans are actually communities?**

No, she did not.

 **KaneChi: Huh. I thought they were ingame characters. Those were actual players?**

 **Senrun: Every single one of them is a game character. You must be new to online gaming to not notice that.**

 **KaneChi: Shut up.**

 **Senrun: Pfft.**

Sachiko felt her eyebrow twitched at that reply.

 **KaneChi: So, if I was to join your community, then I will be a part of a clan?**

 **Senrun: Yep!**

KaneChi didn't see any downsides.

 **KaneChi: Count me in as a new member then.**

 **Senrun: Okay!**

 **[Senrun sent you an invite to join the Pecora Clan!]**

 **[You accepted the invite!]**

 **Senrun: Welcome to the family, newbie!**

 **KaneChi: What kind of shitty name is that? Pecora? Who thought of it?**

 **Senrun: Haha. It's in Italian. Pretty neat, eh? Oh, and why are we typing so formally? Lol. ;)**

 **KaneChi: (-_- )**

The community she joined had around thirty members. The group was quite large compared to many of the other communities, including the Mercer Clan which only had six low leveled members. She stayed online for another hour to join her clan in a mission before logging off to eat lunch with her mother.

"Chiko-chan, okaa-san wants to go on a trip to visit your grandmother. Okaa-san wants you to come along. Is that okay?"

The woman peered hopefully at Sachiko, who grumbled a "yes" before she was abruptly engulfed in a hug courtesy of the woman who was now singing with joy.

"Chiko-chan, I can't wait to take you to Namimori! Oh! I know! Let's try some of the cakes there from a local cafe! Chiko-chan, you will love them!"

Sachiko struggled violently against the energetic woman in response.

 _Did she fucking say "Namimori"?_

* * *

 **A/N: I promise to update the other stories after finals are over next Wednesday. I totally forgot I have to do a video project for Biology. xD I'm so absent-minded nowadays. And I can't concetrate on a single topic for too long. Haha.. ha. Thank you reading this, by the way. It means a lot to me. If you like, please leave a review!**

 **.**

 **Who do you think is Sachiko's father?**


End file.
